earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 4
Characters * Heretic * Jacqueline Pemberton * Oracle * Sideways Location * Clocktower, Old Gotham District, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 0827 Local Time VOX Archive * Oracle: beep, keys clacking, beep, beep Yeah, yeah... Hold on, just let me finish my thought here. beep, keys clacking * elevator door opens, footsteps, armor clanking * Oracle: beep, keys clacking There we go. click Oracle here. How can I make all your wishes come true? * Jacqueline Pemberton: Oracle, this is Gimmix. Where are you?! * Oracle: Same place I always am. I'm in my Temple. chuckle You know us Oracles. We don't tend to stray far. * Jacqueline Pemberton: sigh No, uh... Oracle, I need to know exactly where you are! Country, city, street address! I need to know now! * Oracle: scoff No can do, Gimmie. I didn't get to be the world's best hacker by giving out my ASL in the chats. * Jacqueline Pemberton: sigh You don't understand! It's Heretic! * Oracle: Heretic? * Jacqueline Pemberton: The guy who contacted you earlier! He used that name with Suzy. Dammit, Oracle! You know the significance! I know you do! * Oracle: Yeah... I do. That's a Network username, but- * Jacqueline Pemberton: That's how he knew where to hit us. * Oracle: No, that's just a ghost username. It's only for- * Jacqueline Pemberton: Using if you're locked out or compromised. It's used to disable accounts, right? * Oracle: Yeah, but we've never used- How do you know about it? gasp Have you been digging into Kela's code? * Jacqueline Pemberton: sigh My god! Kick me out of the damned Network! Just before you do, can you at least tell me where the hell you are? * Oracle: Why do you need to know where I am? * Jacqueline Pemberton: Because if I'm right, and I usually am, I need to know because Heretic knows! That's why he accessed the system. It wasn't to taunt you. It was to find you. * Oracle: No. My Network File is restricted. chuckle No way, he... sigh expletive! Heretic might be able to bypass those protocols. Okay, I'm in the Old Gotham- * fluid splash, glass breaking, pained gasp, whack, whack * Jacqueline Pemberton: Oracle?! * wheelchair wheels rolling at rapid speed, grunt, whack, clatter, thud, ceramic shattering * Jacqueline Pemberton: Oracle?! * whack, grapple, smash, grapple, body dragging on wooden floor, panting, groaning, smack, armor clanking, footsteps stumbling, growl, panting, wail, body dragging on stairs, gasp * Oracle: Clocktower! Clocktower! I'm in the Clock- * gasping, growling, head impact, glass shattering, fluid-filled cough, pant, head impact, thud, body dragging on wooden floor, grunt, thud * Heretic: huff, huff Damn it, Barbara... Why'd you have to be so feisty? breathing Oh, and let's turn this off... sliding from sheath, vorpal thrum, slash, sparks, clatter, footsteps, chuckle, footsteps, armor clanking, chuckle Now before we talk, let's do something with these hands... cinched, slap Okay, time to rise and shine. We got a lot to talk about... slap Nap time is over... * Oracle: cough, deep breath, groan, gasp * Heretic: Hello, Barbara... I wish you hadn't made me hurt you. * Oracle: Kela, activate emergency lock- * Heretic: There's no use. I disabled Kela... and most everything else in here, including the elevator. I wanted you all to myself. chuckle So, this is where I'd introduce myself but I may have been eavesdropping on your conversation with Jackie... She's a smart thing, ain't she? She figured it out that fast, huh? chuckle So... as you know, I took the liberty of looking through your unrestricted server using your special little secret login. At least I thought it was unrestricted. Tell me, Babs... What is Server Seven and why didn't you give Heretic access it? chuckle Does it have anything to do with Saunders' team? What secrets is he keeping from them? chuckle Whatever it is, I bet it's pretty juicy stuff, huh? Come on, tell me... * Oracle: I don't know who you are or what the hell you want, but you can go expletive yourself! * Heretic: Oh, Barbara... sigh I wish you hadn't said that... * rfft * Heretic: Now I'm gonna have to hurt you. * Sideways: clatter distant: Psst... That ain't gonna happen! rfft Not if I have anything to say about it! * Heretic: Who said that-? rfft What the-? clanking, footsteps Who the hell are you?! * Sideways: Hi, I'm Sideways! I'd love to chat, but you got a date with Niagara Falls! water roaring, panicked shout Bye! splash, rfft, chuckle Wow. This is a nice place. How much is rent in a place like this? * Oracle: Derek, shut up and untie me, please. * Sideways: groping fabric, relieved sigh Oh, whew, I thought I forgot my mask ag- Wait, how'd you know-? * Oracle: sigh I'm Oracle. I know everything... Now about untying me? * Sideways: Right... Uh, pull your hands apart. Right. Perfect. Hold still... cord snaps, rfft Neat trick, huh? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is an updated version of the VOX in Oracle Files: Heretic featuring new characters. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 5. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline